Enclave Council
The Enclave Council served as the executive, legislative and judicial branch of the Sith Enclave. Composed of powerful governors, many of them Sith-trained, and headed by Dark Lord Darth Kabal, the Council was quite powerful. History Claiming descent from the Brotherhood of Darkness, the Enclave considered themselves better than most other so-called Sith. Organization Dark Lord of the Sith The Dark Lord of the Enclave was Darth Kabal. His powerful Force presence left no question of his power or his right to his title. He was treated with the utmost deference by his subordinates. Sith Lords Beneath the Dark Lord were the Sith Lords, powerful masters of Sith knowledge. They served as leaders of various organizations and as advisers to the Dark Lord. Though devoted to one of the branches, all Sith Lords had transcended that and had knowledge of all three branches. In 18 ABY, the Sith Lords included Darth Invide, the Director of Enclave Intelligence, Darth Obscurus, Yuddic, Sira Ves, Aerianna Shun and Tiru Kast. Shadow Hands The Shadow Hands were Darth Kabal's most capable servants, trained and existing to carry out his will. They followed only his orders, and reported only to him. In 18 ABY, the Shadow Hands were: Darth Vheil, Darth Attera, and Dran Amon. Academies The Enclave ran only a single academy; the Shadow Praxeum on Lorn. Branches Below the rank of Sith Lord, the Enclave's fresh-trained Neophytes each followed one of three tracks: Warrior, Assassin, or Sorcerer. These were broad descriptors, often applied loosely or retroactively. A Sith is a Sith. Sith Warriors Sith Warriors were described as "an unstoppable force of darkness", a name they more than lived up to in their brutal conduct. The combat specialists of the Sith Enclave, Warriors served as the champions of the battlefield, entrusted with the task of destroying the Enclave’s enemies and enforcing Sith domination across the galaxy. Trained to rely on the emotions of fear, anger, and hatred to improve their connection to the dark side of the Force, Sith Warriors channelled their anger and hatred to purge their body and mind of weakness, and focused on becoming beings of pure and lethal efficiency. Warriors had little patience for the calculated and careful planning favored by many of their compatriots, preferring instead to simply crush their foes. They demanded absolute loyalty from their followers, and in turn demonstrated such traits towards their own Sith masters, often surprising enemies and allies alike with their self-discipline and strong sense of honor. Due to their passionate dedication to their goals, Sith Warriors were natural leaders, inspiring both fear and undying loyalty amongst their allies. While they had little patience for failure, Warriors understood the need for strength in numbers against their foes. Prominent Warriors included Balor Vane, Celessa Thul, Daros Cairn, Jenruax, Katya, Kornil Vraen, Margent Leeturus, Mir'tali, Orrus de Sadd, Proc Dana, Ridu Keteris, Sadako Varn, Sienna Torr, Tanaris Degor, Teren-Kal, Tol Reban, Zain Andqus. Marauders Sith Marauders were Sith Warriors so engulfed in the Dark Side that their very existence were fuelled by hatred, rage, and cruelty; the Marauders would fill themselves with rage when entering a battle, entering a battle-fury fuelled by the dark side. Thus, most Sith Marauders could duel any average Jedi, toe-to-toe, and win easily. Marauders cared little for the subtleties of manipulating others and lacked a deep understanding of the Force. Prominent Marauders included Darth Thrang, Darth Vheil, Dran Amon and Lantha Brandes. Blademaster Blademaster was the title given to the lightsaber combat instructors at the Shadow Praxeum. They supposedly knew all lightsaber forms to a degree of excellence that they could instruct pupils in the art. The lightsaber class began in the morning and at the end of the practice session, apprentices were able to challenge each other under the supervision of the Blademasters. If they were not vigilant, deaths could occur. The Blademasters in 18 ABY were Teren-Kal and Margent Leeturus. Sith Assassins Sith assassins specialized in stealth and concealing themselves with the Force. In combat, they went for the quick kill and often fought in complete silence. They were trained to draw their power from the Force presence of their prey. The stronger their targets were in the Force, the stronger the hunters became. All Assassins were trained in the use of Sith Magic, and often made use of Sith Poison. Prominent Assassins included Darth Attera, Denth Josto, Keida Syn, Kria Dokus, Mas Ana, Shana Nerhrn, Shiria Kutbaoth, Sin Mai and Vanna Tek. Shadow Master Shadow Master was the title given to the stealth instructors at the Shadow Praxeum. Masters of stealth and the untraceable kill. The Shadow Master in 18 ABY was Shiria Kutbaoth. Sith Sorcerers Sith Sorcerers focused their energies and skills on the pursuit of esoteric knowledge and the development of Force powers, often - but not always - emphasizing them over physical combat skills. In general, they were stronger than the Assassins or Warriors. Prominent Sorcerers included Adenn Naast, Anya Niedra, Depharla, Elgar Lo, Jaess Leerus, Moros Faerre, Nianna Borr, Shandra Selmur, Shorkallalanna, and Sira'lja. Master of Rituals Master of Rituals was the title given to the Force instructors at the Shadow Praxeum. They knew many ancient and forgotten powers. The Master of Rituals in 18 ABY was Jaess Leerus. Sith Students Sith Neophytes Sith Neophytes had received some training, but were still just students. Neophytes included: Fral, Torquis Kwir and Ziris Vel. Sith Initiates Sith Initiates were the lowest level of Sith students, having only recently been accepted into training. Initiates included Cedri Tunik, Jena Tarkonel, Kazrac'orn, Kilie Shayde, Kortiss Vren, Mana Nerayn, Rax Tersu, Relena Helran, Terek Pell, Torill Marr, Xoquon Tyrnith, and Yula Keshani. Non-Forcers The Enclave also employed numerous non-forcers: Government personalities *Chancellor Laa Yo - Head of Government *Governor Haka Ti Military personalities *General Thalassa Starkiller - General of the Army *Admiral Shao Dun - Admiral of the Navy *Supreme Sun Guard Kennex Zem - Commander of the Sun Guard *Vice Admiral Argon Dronos - Commander of Sith Fleet *Vice Admiral Caton Virai - Commander of Shadow Fleet *Vice Admiral Fianna Corr - Commander of Abyss Fleet Losses MIA KIA Category:Sith EnclaveCategory:Sith EmpireCategory:Jagtai